


Pleasant Surprises

by hotaryu



Category: Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotaryu/pseuds/hotaryu
Summary: Melai gets a surprise from Lorenzo.





	

They’d been fighting for two years, Melai supposed. A rare occasion to be back in Cavite, for the temporary lull that had been given the due. It had been all up to Kapitan Miong now. With the cold air that swept around the room from the open window and a nice dinner for her and Migoy, Melai was ready to retire to her own room. Kapitan Miong was the leader. Everyone trusted in his word, didn’t he? Melai didn’t see much to doubt.

 

The two years of fighting was more than enough. She was a medic – she’d seen the blood spilled. The injuries. She was a giver, not a fighter and that was why she had followed Lorenzo. A giver not a fighter – as she had tended to soldiers, like an angel in the battlefield. Most soldiers would see her as an angel in the battlefield, she supposed, with her pale skin (“Too pale,” Migoy had joked, when they were children), and her mop of deep black hair piled on top of her head to get out of the way. Nurses were no angels, ironically. Anyone who would work in the field would know, chief among them Hilaria, Miong’s wife.

 

She was the type of person who sat in a table for two with a companion with her ears all open. Nodded, took note of what her companion said. A listener, a giver. It suited her best: cater to others. Nurture.

 

She heard the footsteps – and turned. It was easy to smile, to see the shape moving towards her. Lorenzo.

 

She moved closer. Close enough to hug him – she could smell him. Not as sweaty as he usually would, during those days on the run along Cavite, he with the troops and she with the medics who followed.

 

“Ambango mo naman,” she murmured in his ear, and she heard him laugh.

 

It was beautiful laughter, to her, hearing Lorenzo sound so young and golden.

 

“Melai talaga,” Lorenzo murmured. He patted her head, and Melai felt herself redden. Really, was this love? For the second time in the day, she embraced the feeling. She didn’t mind the physical proximity – this was behind the doors, after all.

 

The silence felt oddly comfortable. There were no more words left. Everything was said and done. They’d seen the bloodshed, they’d seen the tears. Heck, both of them had rallied behind Miong. Kapitan Miong and his leadership.

 

She pressed her head against Lorenzo’s shoulder. Steady as a rock. No other kind of noble need to describe him. Migoy approved, and their father would nod at Lorenzo.

 

“Baka pwede ko na ikaw pakasalan.” Lorenzo chuckled. The laugh of a once-weary soldier now contented. He turned to her. Brown eyes met black ones, under the light of the moon and the lamps. “Kung papayagan mo ako.”

 

She looked up at him and smiled.

 

“Oo naman.”


End file.
